


Sometimes I tremble

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Persona Trinity Soul
Genre: Community: springkink, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaru's fingers are soft and cool against Megumi's skin, when they brush it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes I tremble

**Author's Note:**

> Written for springkink: _Persona Trinity Soul, Megumi/Kanaru - braiding hair - The brush against her back making Megumi shiver_

**Sometimes I Tremble.**

Kanaru's fingers are soft and cool against her skin, when they brush it. Megumi tries not to shiver when she does it, but she's always been ticklish: Tasaka-senpai always liked to make fun of her because of that, digging her fingers against her side, or running them down her back.

Tasaka-senpai used to braid her hair like this, after a practice, only she'd be much closer, her breasts against her back, and senpai would kiss the back of her neck, would wrap her arms around her waist and hold her. Megumi would turn around and they would kiss, soft whispers between them, and by the end of it, Megumi would have to brush her hair again to work out the tangles.

But that was before Tasaka-senpai died, and Kanaru is different from Tasaka-senpai. She's her best friend, for starters, and Megumi still isn't sure how that happened, how everything changed from her being Kanaru's protector to suddenly being the person she always called to go out to the movies or for an ice cream, the only person she told about her mother and father, telling her things she never even told to Tasaka-senpai.

And Kanaru is different from senpai because she does like boys, probably only likes boys, and she's so very shy. A confession like that would shatter their friendship, most likely. And then, even if there was a chance that Kanaru might like girls, too, she already likes Kanzato-kun.

So Megumi won't shiver at the touch of Kanaru's fingers against her neck, and she'll just hum with Kanaru, and ask her about Kanzato-kun, and tell her that no, she's not going to go out with Takuro, because she just sees him as a friend, and Kanaru won't know she's also talking about them, just a little, reminding herself that they are just friends, and nothing more than that.


End file.
